Moderb - Coach
by Mini Goat
Summary: Sammy may be the ideas guy of the group but Jon is good for his share as well, even if sometimes he has ulterior motives.


**_AN:_**_ Special thanks to Wiggiesmom who inspired the plot for Sammy's sophomore year of high school._

**Moderb - Coach**

"Move your ass Carter." He barked at her as he ran past.

Jon had been running laps with her to help her train for track. So far Sammy couldn't figure out how he was out pacing her. Sure his legs were currently longer but she should still be able to keep up. She put on a burst of speed to try to catch him. She wasn't winded yet but he wasn't even breaking a sweat. "This is bullshit." She muttered and slowed to a stop so she could grab a bottle of water off her backpack on the side of the track. "You don't even like running." She yelled at him with a huff.

His laugher floated across the other end of the track as he looped around and cut across the center grass of the football field to meet her by their backpacks. "I spend every day on the ice Carter."

"Ok... and…"

"I spend a couple hours at least per day with an extra twenty pounds strapped on my body while I basically run the whole time." He grinned and winked at her. "What? You though I stay this thin eating the way I do with good genetics? Jack is getting chubby now that he can't play and isn't humping kit through miles of trees."

"Ok. I get it. But I've always been faster than you. I should be able to outrun you." She chugged some water and missed the hungry way he watched her swallow the cool liquid.

"Carter, you're fast when you sprint but I've always been able to out distance you if we really had to run a long time. Assuming my knee didn't act up."

She nodded thoughtfully. That wasn't untrue. They were able to speak candidly as no one else was on the track and the football team wouldn't be here for practice for another hour, leaving them entirely alone on the track and unless someone was making out under the bleachers, they were entirely alone.

Jon snapped his fingers and his face lit up. "I've got an idea. I'll see you at dinner Carter." He said giving her a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and jogging away. He stopped, turned, jogged back and kissed her more thoroughly. "I forgot. I have to work tonight. Tell Aunt Mare and Uncle Wil for me, would yah?"

"Sure but why are you leavening so early?" She asked him confused.

"I gotta make a stop." He cupped her face in his hands and willed himself not to follow through on how badly he wanted to follow through on his less than platonic thoughts at the moment. "I'll talk to you tonight after work, ok?"

"All right. Have fun at work." She said impishly.

He smiled and shook his head as he walked away from her. "I'll explain tonight Carter." He called over his shoulder before snagging his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Z! Hey, did you sell your kit yet from last year?"

Sammy didn't hear anything else though as he got out of ear shot.

* * *

That evening she was laying on her bed, pajama clad with her laptop in front of her. Yahoo chat open to the private room she and her friends had created mostly for Lynn but also for their own amusement.

* * *

**IlovePi** – So why did you rush out, Hockey4Life?

**Hockey4Life** – I did not rush out. I had an idea and I wanted to catch JediMasterZ before he went to his uncle's for dinner.

**JediMasterZ** is online

**JediMasterZ** has joined the chat session

**JediMasterZ** – Someone call my name?

**IlovePi** – What did Hockey4Life want?

**JediMasterZ** – He's literally here Sammy. Why don't you ask him?

**IlovePi **– Quit using real names, JediMasterZ

**JediMasterZ** – Sorry, sorry, I forgot. Hockey4Life tell pipsqueak what she wants to know.

**Hockey4Life** – Kinda busy at the moment. Why don't you do it?

**RetailSlave** is online

**RetailSlave** has joined the chat session

**JediMasterZ** – I have to do everything.

**RetailSlave** – Are you complaining AGAIN, Z?

**IlovePi** – Yes.

**RetailSlave** – Where's Lenore?

**IlovePi** – Haven't seen her. Hockey4Life?

**Hockey4Life** – She was in art today. Seemed quiet. I can pass a message if you need me to RetailSlave

**RetailSlave** – Just checking on her. Her mom is probably just being a bitch as usual and hogging to computer or won't let her use the internet again.

**IlovePi** – Lenore's mom makes me feel stabby.

**Hockey4Life** – She makes all of us feel stabby, IlovePi.

**IlovePi** – I still want to sic Vala on her.

**Hockey4Live** – LMAO that would be awesome. I'm telling Uncle Jack.

**IlovePi** – You do that. Now why did you take off?

**Hockey4Live** – Oh! That! Sorry! I had a great idea about your speed problem. You need weight to fight to get faster.

**IlovePi** – Ok, that makes mathematical sense. What does JediMasterZ have to do with it?

**Hockey4Live** – He played goalie

**IlovePi** – Still not following

**JediMasterZ** – It's the heaviest safety equipment.

**IlovePi** – OOOOooooohhhhhhh…. I get it now!

**RetailSlave** – I'm lost

**IlovePi** – Hockey4Life was out running me today even though I was going as fast as I could without sprinting. I'm trying to build up some stamina. Anyway he just took off without explanation and called JediMasterZ. He decided training with extra weight will make me faster when I'm not weighed down.

**RetailSlave** – Well that's clear as mud.

**IlovePi** – LOL

**Hockey4Life** – LOL

**JediMasterZ** – They think they are funny. Just ignore them RS.

**IlovePi** – I'm getting yelled at to go to bed. Night guys!

**IlovePi** has left the chatroom

**IlovePi** is offline

**Hockey4Life** – Night guys.

**Hockey4Life** has left the chatroom

**RetailSlave** – I bet you a buck he was calling her. Lol.

**JediMasterZ** – Ha ha. Yah.

* * *

"All right… I'm going to adjust this stuff to fit you. Z is pretty small so it should fit you for the most part."

"He's a little wider than me."

"Yah, but it's adjustable so we should be able to get it pretty close. Now hold still, would yah?"

"You're tickling me." She said squirming.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What do you want to do about your birthday?"

Jon shrugged. "I dunno. Want to go out to dinner? It's a Wednesday."

"Aunt Mare should be all right with that." She agreed.

"Wear something pretty." He said absently as he adjusted a strap under her arm

His fingers brushed a bit close to her breast and she chuckled." Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to feel me up?"

He hummed noncommittally but his lips quirked in amusement.

"Pervert." She said with a small laugh.

"C'mon Carter, yah gotta give me a little credit. It's not like I can just drag you to a supply closet to have my way with you."

"You're still really proud of yourself for never getting caught, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

She giggled. "I look forward to breaking the rules again."

"I bet you do Carter. I bet you do."


End file.
